


Horns, or Did No One Watch This Besides Me?

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Series: Short and Sweet Movie Reviews [3]
Category: Horns (2013), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: Movie review of Horns with Daniel Radcliffe.
Series: Short and Sweet Movie Reviews [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611136
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Horns, or Did No One Watch This Besides Me?

“Horns” is a powerful story about God or the Devil’s presence in our lives. Is it the Devil who influences Ig or gives him that power or is it God giving Ig the power to punish the evildoers in his town? I’d like to think that it’s the two working together. God wants the evildoers punished especially for harming an innocent girl like Merrin and she uses a good man to do it. The powers and influence of the Devil used against those who are evil rather than to tempt those that are good. The story is a theological discussion wrapped up in a truly horrific murder mystery which is told through a humorous, blasé supernatural twist. I wish we had heard the snake talk or at least communicate more to Ig. It would have added a bit more to the idea of Ig actually being a good guy and giving into a darkness. The acting of Daniel Radcliffe is beautiful. 


End file.
